


Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light

by messinadress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinadress/pseuds/messinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were inevitable she just doesn’t know it. What will it take for her to see the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need a minute to get my head straight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I just got a sudden burst of inspiration. Let me know what you guys think so I know rather it is worth continuing. Also I'm very new to this so I definitely may make some mistakes. If I do you can point them out NICELY PLEASE!!  
> I do not own ARROW or the characters!!!
> 
> FYI Ages- Oliver,Tommy,Laurel-23 Felicity,Sara- 20 Thea-17 Roy-18
> 
> AU!! No Island

“Ollie, man. Don’t you think it’s time to let it go. Let her go.”  
Oliver sighed, “Tommy I could never let her go even if I wanted to. And I don’t ever want to.”  
Tommy smiled and said, “One day my sister is going to realize, she is buddy but I think until then you shouldn’t let your life pass you by. Go to my club opening tonight, have sex with a hot chick and forget about my sister for one night. I love Felicity but you’re my best friend and I love you too. Just think about it. I got to go Laurel’s waiting for me.”  


 

Oliver flopped back on his bed as Tommy exited his room.  
“You know Tommy is right.”  
He groaned, “Goddamnit Speedy. Can’t you mind your own business for once.”  
“Nope I can’t. Not when I have watched you cry and pine over Felicity for years.”  
“ I have not cried over her.” Well that’s lie but it was only one time. Fine twice and both times he was drunk so it doesn’t count. “ Felicity and I are none of your business.”  
“Of course it is Ollie. I like Felicity I do. But YOU ARE my brother and I want you to be happy."  
Felicity makes me happy. She’s the only girl that has ever made me happy she makes me laugh a genuine laugh. I love everything about her. Thea shook her head as if she knew what he was thinking and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave . “Oh and by the way there is no you and Felicity”.  


When she left, he was alone with his thoughts. And of course those thoughts were of Felicity. They’re right I’m going to that club opening tonight. Not to have sex with a random girl but because Felicity would be there. Sure, she might come with Palmer but I’m going to make sure she leaves with me. Not like that, not with the intention of having sex with her. Not that having sex with her would be a bad thing it would actually be a dream come true… Oh God Felicity’s babbling must be contagious. 

 

He showered, got dressed and called Dig to tell him about his evening plans. When he hung up he smiled at the image on his phone. It was of the two of them. She was so gorgeous how could he not fall in love with her?  


Dig hung up the phone looked over at his wife and smiled. Finally Oliver was getting out. Hopefully he would meet someone. John loved Felicity hell everyone who has ever met her loves her. But he just wants Oliver to find someone to love him.He is sure Felicity loves him too but Oliver being Oliver waited too late and a girl as beautiful as Felicity would not be single forever. He watched Oliver sulk around and pine after her for far too long. He was sure they would find their way to one another someday but Oliver didn’t need to put his life on hold waiting for someday. Oh shit, Tommy’s club opening of course. Damn it Oliver. This night probably would not end well.

"Lis let's go I got a club to open.  
"Damn Tommy I'm coming you can't rush perfection."  
Felicity walked down the stairs and was paraded with catcalls and cheers. "Damn you look hot" Sara said with a wink.  
"You have to say that Sar that's a best friend's job.  
"You do look beautiful" Laurel said pulling Felicity in for a hug.  
"Yeah you do look beautiful now can we go, we still have to pick up the Queen's and Thea's punk boyfriend."  


The Queen's(plural) as in Oliver too, Felicity thought. Wow Oliver never goes out anymore, i wonder why he's going out tonight. Do not think about Oliver,Oh Frack she's thinking about Oliver suddenly she feels a tug on her arm, it's Sara urging her to come on with a knowing look on her face. Well this night just got a lot more interesting.


	2. Looking back into the past and I can see it through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should mention right now. There will be a lot of angst which will hopefully pay off. Also some triggers. But I'll definitely tell you guys before hand.

Tommy pulled in the driveway at the Queen’s Mansion minutes later. Thea opened the door and waved them in.

“Little Queen you look hot” Sara said.  
“ That’s exactly what she said to me. Not that she didn’t mean it when she said it to you or that you don’t look hot. Pretty I mean you look pretty. Beautiful even.”  
“Just not hot” Thea interrupted Felicity’s ramble.  
“ I’m sure you look hot to Roy or Sara or anyone that’s into girls... Why does my brain do this to me? I was just pointing out that she said I look hot too.”  
“And you do” another voice entered the conversation.  


Oliver…. Felicity turned her attention to him. Wow he was always hot but whenever he wore blue shirts she wanted to climb him like a tree. Wait, what?  


As Oliver was leaving his room he heard a familiar babble. God, he loved to hear her babble. He stood at the top of the stairs trying to catch his breath and pick his jaw up off the floor. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a red dress with a little slit that showed off her creamy legs. The dress was not super short or slutty but it was form fitting and especially accented her incredible ass. Felicity was the kind of beautiful where she didn’t need makeup. The only makeup she had on was lipstick in a shade that matched her dress. All he could think about was wanting to taste those lips.  


Ok everybody let’s get this show on the road.” Tommy said breaking them out of their mutual appreciation.  
Sara shouted, “Lis you should ride with Ollie.”  
She and Oliver just stared at each other. She finally spoke, “Sure if you don’t mind Oliver"  
“I don’t mind.”  
He opened the door she got in. The ride was filled with mostly silence and stolen glances.

*FLASHBACK*  
“Hey Oliver. What are you doing here? Tommy’s still at work. You can come in and wait though.”  
Oliver stepped in the apartment he had been in a thousand times before but this time was different. He was finally going to tell Felicity how he felt.  
He sat down on the couch she was in the kitchen dancing and humming to herself. She was making macaroni and cheese.  
He smiled at her she got two plates and piled some on each plate. She smiled at him. She got two forks and sat down beside him on couch.  
It was just so nice just the two of them. She got some cheese on her chin he started laughing and went to wipe it off. She leaned in.  
She smiled and he thought Fuck it.  
He cupped her face in his hands. Their lips melted against each other’s. It was a soft, sweet kiss until she ran her tongue across his bottom lip.  
Then it was as if he doused her with cold water. She pulled back so fast leaving his hands in place.  
She mumbled something about him being Tommy’s best friend and it wasn’t a good idea. Then she ran out of her own damn apartment.  
Things between him and her went back to normal. He never told Tommy he suspected she didn’t either.  
It was never spoken of again. * END OF FLASHBACK*  


Until tonight he thought to himself as he pulled in front of the club.


	3. It's a roller coaster kinda rush  And I never knew I could feel that much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've established Oliver in love with Felicity. This chapter was to give some insight to what Felicity is feeling. She obvious feels the same way. She's scared. Stuff is definitely going down in the next chapter. I'll get to MerLance in the next few chapters. They play an important role. Theroy and Nyssara are just kinda there. Sorry.

“Speedy the only reason I’m letting you and your boyfriend in my club is because you’re practically my sister but I warn you if you get caught drinking or trying to drink it will be the last time you step in my club.”  
“My boyfriend has a name, it’s Roy and I learned my lesson so you don’t have to worry about about me.”  
“Good now you...and Roy go on, have fun.”  
Thea leaned over to whisper in Tommy’s ear “You might have to worry about that though motioning toward Oliver and Felicity.” For the first time that evening Tommy noticed them. They were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the room. He shook his head stalked over to them.  


“Lis, Ollie I’m glad you guys made it. I thought you got lost I was about to send a search party.” Felicity blushed, Oliver just grinned. “The place looks great bro I’m gonna go find Sara and a drink.”  
When she was out of earshot Tommy grabbed Oliver’s shoulder, “What the hell man? You were supposed to come to get over my sister find some hot girl bang her and let it go for a night.”  
“I never said that you said that and if you recall I said I was never getting over her.”  
“You’re going to get your heart broke man. She’s with Palmer.”  
“I don’t see a ring on her finger nor do I see him. He’s just looking for a good time and HER BROTHER should want more than that for her. Because she deserves it.” Oliver walked away leaving Tommy in silence. Of course he wanted more for Felicity than Ray. Ray sees his sister as a roll in the hay and he doesn’t like it but Lis is an adult. He’s heard the “my life, my choice” speech way too often.  


Felicity finally found Sara flirting with some girl. “Hey Lis” Sara was already slurring. This was not a good sign. “ This is Nyssa isn’t she pretty. Nyssa this is my best friend. Isn’t she pretty?” Sara grinned causing Felicity to grin. Drunk Sara was her favorite Sara.  
“ Yes, Sara we are both pretty. Nice to meet you Nyssa. I’m Felicity. I don’t mean to be rude but can I borrow Sara for a minute."  
“Of course Felicity. Nice to meet you as well.”  
Sara turned toward Felicity, “Yoda Sara at your service. But I already know what this is about." She was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.  
“Wipe that smug look off your face.”  
“Hey Ollie is hot you know if I were into guys. I would already banged him. I don’t know why you haven’t.” “He’s Tommy’s best friend. If it didn’t work out Tommy would have to choose and I will not ruin a friendship.”  
“I get it Lis I do but did you ever stop to think what if it does work out. In a forever kind of way. White picket fences and all that jazz.” Felicity sighed of course she thought about it.  


*** FLASHBACK WOW!! She just kissed Oliver. Or he kissed her or they kissed each other. And she ran out faster than that damn Flash in Central City. It was a great kiss. She could get used to kissing Oliver. As in for the rest of her life. Sure Oliver was super fine and she has had quite a few dreams about him but when they kissed it all seemed to click into place. White dress, walking down the aisle,him waiting for her,vows,kissing,honeymoon,lots of sex, family,white picket fence all that with Oliver. She went back to the apartment to tell him and he was gone. Of course he didn’t stick around why would him? She was such an idiot.   
She put on the sluttiest dress she owned went to a club intent on drinking herself into oblivion to due her idiocy.   
“Hi, I’m Ray Palmer” *End of Flashback*  


“Go talk to Ollie, Lis” Sara said pulling her from her memory. “Yeah I think I will.”


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight in the club. Slight domestic violence trigger.

“Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming to my club opening. It truly is amazing to see all the love and support. My mother always told me to follow my dreams and my heart.” He paused to smile down at Laurel. “I hope she would be proud of me cause this is truly a dream come true. Thank you all for coming. Enjoy your night.”  
Tommy hopped off the stage. Felicity hugged him and said, “Mom would be proud of you,we all are proud of you Tommy” gesturing to the crowd behind her.  
Laurel,Oliver,Sara, Thea and John who finally showed up. Each one gave Tommy a hug.  
“I’m so blessed to have you guys. I love you all.” he said taking Laurel’s hand.  
“I love you baby. Thank you so much for coming.”  
“There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be.” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Felicity are you ok?” Oliver ask taking her hand in his.  
Of course he knew.How did he know? It’s Oliver he always knows.  
“Yeah it’s just…” she trailed off not wanting to say it.  
Oliver smiled at her sadly and said softly, “Your mom?”  
Felicity just nodded.  


The others had spread out by now. She sensed Sara had something to do with that but she was too sad in that moment to care.  
Oliver pulled her into his arms wrapping so tightly around her. It felt like the best thing ever. Oliver was just so perfect.  
Why didn’t she see it sooner?They would not have wasted all this time.  
She buried her head in his shoulder for a few minutes. Then she looked up at him his eyes were so full of hope and in that moment she knew she was in love with him.  
Of course just as their lips were about to meet fate decided to knock her on her ass. Literally.  
Well, not fate exactly more like Ray Palmer.  
She was sure she could come up with a pun like “Ray sure palmed her in the face” or something like that but she was a little busy with her busted lip at the moment.

Frack.  
She was kinda seeing Ray but it wasn’t serious. She knew that. He didn’t love her. She didn’t love him. And she was fine with that.  
He would lose his temper occasionally and he had hit her a few times, A few busted lips and a black eye once.  
It was always behind closed doors and certainly not in a club full of people.  


“Oh God Ray I’m sorry” she said holding her fingers up to her lip to stop the bleeding.  
That’s when Oliver jumped in he had saw Ray coming and he even tried to take the hit for her but Ray was too quick.  
It’s not like Oliver was a fighter or anything.  
Ray landed the punch to her lip, Oliver was in shock. He picked her up off the floor and was shielding her from Ray.  


The second he heard her apologizing to him, he snapped. “Why the fuck would you say you’re sorry Felicity? He’s the bastard that laid his hand on a woman. Real men don’t hit ladies.”  
Ray scoffed, reaching for a drink “Find me a lady cause she sure isn’t one. She’s a tramp.”  
Oliver was pissed when he saw him hit Felicity,his Felicity but now he was more livid.  
He jumped on Ray and hit him over and over and over until he heard Felicity’s voice pleading with him to stop.  
“Please Oliver stop. Let’s just go.” She pulled his hand into hers. He sighed allowing her to drag him away.  


His knuckles were bloody and bruised but he was only concerned about Felicity.  
Why would she ever let Palmer hit her? He should kill him for this.  
Felicity seemed to know what he was thinking she laced her fingers with his and whispered, "It's not worth it.Let’s go home Oliver. We can get some Big Belly Burger and watch Netflix.”  
He put his hand to her cheek and placed a kiss to her forehead and whispered back "You're always worth it."


	5. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions...

They arrived back at Tommy and Felicity’s apartment a little while later. She was suddenly nervous. It’s just Oliver she said to herself.  
She grabbed Oliver some frozen peas for his knuckles. They took a seat on opposite ends of the couch.  
Minutes passed in silence she finally spoke, “Please don’t tell Tommy” Oliver looked at her like she had slapped him in the face.  
“Why the hell not Felicity?” he was angry.  
“Tommy would kill him you know that. He has the club he’s doing so good. I don’t want him to throw it all away for nothing”  
“Felicity I almost killed him tonight, if it wasn’t for you I would have so he would never be able to hurt you again.” He cupped her cheek again.

“ Oliver why do you call me Felicity?”  
He looked at her like she had three heads. “Because it’s your name?”  
“No of course I know that that’s not what I meant. Everyone else calls me Lis but you never have, why?”  
“You’ve never called me Ollie but everyone else does” he pointed out.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before he said “I guess it’s because we are just Oliver and Felicity.”  
“Yeah we are” she agreed.  
“Are you gonna tell Tommy?”  
“No”  
“Why not?” she asked cautiously.  
“If it’s you asking I’ll do it or I guess in this case not do it.”  
She laughed for a moment then she asked, “why?”  
“You know why Felicity.”  
“I need to hear you say it Oliver.”  
“Will it change anything?”  
She couldn’t think of the right thing to say so she kissed him instead. It was gentle and quick. She did have a busted lip after all. She pulled away.  
He smiled, “I love you Felicity.” 

His phone rang. It was Tommy. Apparently he did not hear about the fight but he was wondering where he and Felicity got off to. He made up some bogus story about her being sick and he gave her a ride home.  
“Well get your ass back here. You need to get laid.” He laughed and hung up the phone.

 

“You can go back if you want. I’m fine. My lip barely hurts anymore. Plus, I heard Tommy maybe you should go back and find a girl but just avoid Ray."  
“Felicity I’m not leaving unless you want me to.”  


She fell asleep on the couch a few hours later. He sat there and watched her sleep for a long time, hoping it would not come off as creepy. He just loved her so much and he finally told her and sure she didn’t say it back but he knew. The way she smiled at him, the way she said his name, the way she laced her fingers with his, the way she kissed him. Yes it had been short and chaste but he felt her love seeping through. He watched her a little while longer then he carried her to bed and pulled the covers around her.

"Goodnight Felicity." he whispered.  
"Wait Oliver, stay with me. Please. Remember if it's me asking then you'll do it" she grinned.  
He laid down she curled up into his chest. This feels so right they both thought.

***

Back at the club. Tommy is searching everywhere for Laurel. He stepped into his office to call Oliver when he got off the phone knowing in his heart Oliver wouldn't be coming back. He continued his search for Laurel enlisting Sara,Thea and Roy to help.  
John had already left to be with his pregnant wife. Tommy couldn't blame him if Laurel was pregnant he would be the same way. He smiled at the thought of a mini Tommy or mini Laurel running around.  
The ring was burning a hole in his pocket but he had to wait for the perfect moment because Laurel was worth it.


	6. And you're tied together with a smile But you're coming undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough one.

Laurel was outside the of the club talking on the phone.  
“No Eddie I’m coming back soon. I gonna tell him tonight… Listen I promise you next time I show up at your door it will be for good… I love him but I am in love with you… I miss you so much babe… I’ll be back in Central City in two days tops… Love you too bye Eddie.  


Laurel hung up the phone. She felt guilty for doing this to Tommy but last month she was in Central City visiting her mom for a few days. She met Eddie in a coffeehouse it was an instant spark she had not felt since her and Tommy’s early days of dating.  
She loved Tommy but somewhere along the way she fell out of love. It broke her heart that she was going to break his but she had to do what her heart was telling her to do.  


She headed back inside where she was met by Tommy. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
“Yeah my mom called I had to go outside it was too loud in here” She smiled.  
“I’m just glad you’re back it’s almost closing time.”  
"Great I was wanting to talk to you anyway.”  
“Yeah me too.” He grinned.  
God this was going to be rough. “So your place?” she questioned.  
“Probably not a good idea Lis and Ollie went home early she was “sick”. I don’t know what’s going on there but I definitely don’t want to find out.”  
“Ok then my place it is.”

Tommy said his goodbyes wrapped his arm around Laurel.  
Sara said, "So Lis and Ollie? "  
"I don't know for sure but they did leave together. Plus, he's hopelessly in love with her."  
"She's in love with him too."  
"Then why the hell is she with Palmer?"  
"He's good in the sack I guess."  
"Gross I never ever want to hear about my sister's sex life again got it."  
"You ask. They'll figure it out eventually."  
"They better. Goodnight Sara."

 

Oliver woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was tangled limbs.  
At first he thought Oh God did I actually fuck some random skank from the club. Then he smelled strawberries the exact scent of her shampoo.  
He smiled the first genuine smile he had smiled in months. He opened his eyes and looked at her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was cliche he thought but it was true.

Felicity woke with Oliver in her bed pressed up against her, her hand on his chest and it felt so right like they were supposed to wake up like this every morning.  
Then Felicity being Felicity panicked. “Oliver wake up.”  
Of course he was already awake but he pretended to just wake up doing the whole fake yawn thing.  


“ Felicity is everything ok”  
“No well yes but no look Oliver this, she gestured between the two of them, can’t happen. Tommy is…”  
“Forget about Tommy for a second, if Tommy was not my best friend and your brother would you want to do this...us.”  
“Oliver… I don’t know I’m sor...”  
“No Goddamnit Felicity I can’t do this. I am in love with you. That’s not gonna change but I can’t do the hot and cold with you. Waking up with you felt so right and I know you felt it too. Please Felicity tell me you felt it” he had tears in eyes.  
“I.. I… “  


He said nothing more he just walked out the door shutting it softly behind him. The apartment door was another story he slammed it so hard she felt the apartment shake. She wondered if it would be the last time she saw him. Surely not right?  
He and Tommy were still best friends unless he refused to come around because of her.  
What the actual fuck had she just done? Why couldn’t she let herself be with Oliver? Why couldn’t she let herself be happy?


	7. Don’t get too close It’s dark inside..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely Oliver and Felicity and their thoughts on the "morning after". Big MerLance developments in the next chapter.

Oliver sped out of the parking lot of Tommy and Felicity’s apartment like a bat out of hell, he was just so pissed.  
She loved him he knows that she does. She’s just scared he tells himself.  
Last night was perfect. They didn’t even have sex and it was perfect. Just holding her in his arms that was enough, that could be enough for the rest of his life.  
Why was Felicity so scared for them to be together? She said, it’s because of Tommy but there’s no way that’s true. Tommy would be ecstatic if they got together and she knows it.  


He doesn’t know what to do or where to go. He can’t call Tommy because he’s pretty sure he was going to propose to Laurel last night and he doesn’t want to interrupt their celebration, John has a pregnant wife, Thea would just say I told you so and Felicity he didn’t want to think about Felicity but that’s all he ever does is think about her. Why can’t he get over her?

Felicity is pacing back in forth in her room. She showered, pulled her hair back and was debating on rather or not to call Sara.  
She finally gave in Sara picked up on the first ring. 

“Please tell me how awesome the sex was.”  
“What?”  
“You and Ollie, Tommy said you guys left together.”  
“Well, yes we did but not like that. I mean we slept together, not slept slept together. We did not have sex I’m sure it the sex would be awesome. But no sex last night or probably not ever…”  
“ Ok breathe tell me the full story.” She told Sara about Ray hitting her, her and Oliver coming back to the apartment, them waking up in each other’s arm.  
“I’m not seeing a problem other than I’m going to stab Ray in the eye next time I see him”  
“I freaked out I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
“ Talk to Ollie like for real talk to him.”  
“And say what?” “I’m sorry I keep breaking your heart I have no fucking clue what’s wrong with me.”  
“Well yeah for starters, I gotta go. Give him a chance he’s not Cooper or your dad or that dickhead Ray. I’m not saying he for sure will not break your heart but I’m willing to bet he won’t. Love you Lis.”  
“Thanks Sara.” 

Oliver bit the bullet and talked to Thea.  
"Look, Ollie I'm not defending her behavior but if you look at it from her point of view. Every guy she ever loved leaves her. Malcolm,that Cooper guy, Malcolm did a number on them. Tommy just hides it better than she does. I dont know the deal with Cooper but he left her to.Felicity has some major abandonment issues. Don't give up on her but you gotta live your life bro."  
"Thanks Speedy." 

Felicity got dressed determined to talk to Oliver but first she needed some liquid courage. She entered the club and was assaulted with memories of the previous night. Oliver, Ray. It was too much so she started knocking back the shots.  


A familiar voice entered the room. “Careful your boyfriend might not like you getting wasted in the middle of the day.”  
“Shut the fuck up Ray.”  
“Hey now baby don’t be like that I’ve already forgiven you for last night.”  
Felicity got up to leave Ray grabbed her arm he wouldn’t let go. Before Felicity could register what was happening, Oliver pounced on Ray. “How many times do I have to kick your ass Palmer?”  
“Whatever Queen you can keep the tramp, I was about done with her anyway.” 

Oliver and Felicity stared at each other for a few minutes.  
Felicity finally said, “Thanks Oliver. Seems like you’re my hero.”  
“You’re welcome Felicity. But I’m no one’s hero.”  
“ I was coming to see you.” she said.  
“That’s why you’re in the club. Liquid courage. Right?” She nodded he knew her so well.  
“ I would like to talk but it has to be later. I’m meeting someone right now.”  
Felicity frowned and said, “Oh.” Just then McKenna Hall walked through the door.  
“ I’m just gonna go now.” she smiled probably the fakest smile she has ever smiled, Oliver returned a smile equally as fake.  
“Sure Felicity. Later.” She nodded and rushed out passing McKenna who gave her a sly smile.

Felicity got in her car and begun to cry. She ruined everything just like she always did. She deserved it really. She pushed him away. She wasn’t good enough for anyone… Not her dad, not Cooper and definitely not Oliver.  


She pulled out her phone and called the one person who she was good enough for.


	8. But all that I hope, is it just smoke and mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Olicity in this chapter all MerLance.

“Ah, Finally I can sit down and rest my feet. Being on your feet all night is exhausting.” Tommy proclaimed as they crossed the threshold of Laurel’s townhouse.  
She smiled at him, “You did so good tonight. Everyone’s proud of you.” He kissed her soundly then collapsed on the couch, loosening his tie. He fell asleep a few minutes later.  


Laurel sighed, how is she supposed to break his heart. Tommy laid his jacket over the back of the couch before he passed out. Laurel was spreading a blanket over him when something in the jacket pocket caught her eye. Oh God, she knew what it was before she reached for it. A little box. She opened it knowing she would find a ring. It was beautiful, breathtaking even. She snapped the box closed and went to take a shower.  


While the hot water ran over her she tried to steady her breaths. A few minutes later she was was curled up in the bathtub sobbing. How could she hurt Tommy like this? How could she break his heart? He was going to propose for crying out loud. She finally got out of the shower feeling horrible and exhausted she quickly put on something to sleep in and flopped in her bed. She cried herself to sleep.

In the morning, she awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I’ll just rip off the bandaid. I can do this, she was giving herself a pep talk.  
“ Good morning sleeping beauty. I’m glad you’re finally up.”  
“Tommy I--”  
“ Come sit down” She sat at the table food in front of her with a pile of pancakes with the words Will you Marry Me? on them.  
Oh God, this is happening right now. “Laurel, I love you so much. I wanted to do this last night but I couldn’t find the right moment. And you deserve the right moment. You deserve everything and I would like to try to be that guy that gives you everything. Will you marry me Dinah Laurel Lance?  


She burst into tears the moment his speech was through. “Not the reaction I was hoping for unless these are happy tears but I’m sensing they’re not. Talk to me Laurel.”  


Bandaid Laurel she told herself… “Tommy I’ve been seeing someone.”  
“Like a shrink?  
” She shook her head no. “I don’t understand Laurel.”  
“When I went to Central City to visit my mom, she paused, I met a guy.” Tommy shook his head.  
“Laurel that was over a month ago.”  
“Yes.” she said quietly.  
“Having you been sleeping with him?” She nodded.  


Tommy brought his hands to his face he was starting to cry now. “Please Laurel tell me this is joke. I love you. You love me?” “I do love you Tommy. I’m just not in love with you anymore.” she finished quietly. “And you love him?” “I do but I never meant to hurt you. I swear.” “BULLSHIT LAUREL!! YOU ARE A LIAR!! YOU ARE SELFISH!! YOU ARE A WHORE!! he yelled not giving a flying fuck if the neighbors heard. GO TO CENTRAL CITY. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! He slammed the door.

Tommy was riding around trying to calm down. He was crying and shaking. He was heartbroken and angry. He left Oliver a message asking him to come over right away. He needed his best friend. He got home and there were no lights on so he called Felicity and told her he needed her to come home as soon as she got the message.

Then he waited to tell the two people he trusted most, that his world had come crashing down.


	9. Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them

Oliver woke around noon. He heard his phone ding letting him know had a voicemail. He cursed under his breath when he rolled over and realized he wasn’t alone, waking up with McKenna after knowing what it was like waking up with Felicity felt horrible.  


He listened to the voicemail, Tommy didn’t sound good so he wanted to get over there right away. He woke McKenna letting her know he had to go. She left but not before a goodbye kiss. It all felt wrong, sleeping with her, waking up with her, kissing her.  


He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and threw on some clothes.  
The whole way over to Tommy’s apartment he thought about Felicity.The look on her face when she saw McKenna crushed him. He was sure he saw tears in her eyes as she was heading out the door.  


Thea had been right he should not put his life on hold but she was also right about the rest too. What if seeing him with McKenna confirmed her fears? He grit his teeth at the thought.  


He needed to talk to her before she thought the worst of him as well. He resolved to have a conservation with her while he was there. He was a mixture of relieved and disappointed to find her car not in the lot.  


He knocked on the door Tommy didn’t answer. That was very unlike him but the door was unlocked so Oliver let himself in.

“Tommy?” he yelled out.  
He found him slumped over on the couch. “Tommy? What’s wrong man?”  
“If you don’t mind I’d rather what for Lis so I’ll just have to tell it once.”  
“Yeah man. Whatever you want. Where is she?” he added hesitantly.  
“ I thought you would know. Aren’t you guys together?”  
“We definitely aren’t” he spat out.  
“But the club opening.. you left together.. “  
“You were right it’s not gonna work out she made that clear so I took your advice.”  
“I really am sorry man”… heartbreak seems to be going around, Tommy mumbled under his breath. “So who was it? Tommy said.  
“Oh, McKenna.”  
“McKenna Hall nice she’s hot.” That’s the exact moment Felicity walks in.

Felicity is cursing as soon as she spots Oliver’s Ducati in the lot. He’s Tommy’s friend. He’s allowed to be here. You pushed him away. Deal with it. 

Waking up beside Ray was absolutely disgusting. She called him when she got in her car after seeing Oliver with McKenna. She called the person that wasn’t too good for her. When he answered he said, “What’s wrong Queen get tired of you already?”  
She nearly hung up the phone but it was either Ray or third wheel it with Sara and Nyssa.  
So she said, “Doesn’t matter. You wanna meet up?”  


By the time she got it Ray’s house she had stopped crying so she smoothed out her dress and rang the doorbell. He was kissing her neck surely leaving a hickey but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. She just wanted to feel something other than her heart breaking. When he finally crawled off her she could not have been more relieved. She fell asleep a little while later.

She was so relieved when she got Tommy’s voicemail she snuck out without so much as telling Ray bye.  
She felt so gross, she needed to shower and wash Ray completely off of her. 

While slinking up the stairs, doing the total walk of shame, she realized Oliver would know that she was wearing the same dress as from last night, plus of fucking course Ray left the biggest hickey on her neck.  


She sighed, Here goes nothing.  
As she was walking toward the living room she heard Oliver and Tommy talking about McKenna. She nearly started crying again but she was stronger than that. 

“Hey Tommy. Oliver”  
“Felicity” he said quietly, she feel his lingering stare burning through her.  
She realized her dress was why he was staring at her so intently or maybe that wasn’t the reason but that’s what she was going with.  


“Bro, let me change really quickly. Like Speedy Gonzales fast.” Tommy nodded his head without even making a quip. That was odd her and Oliver both thought sending each other puzzling looks. Something legit must be wrong. Felicity zipped around her room finding an outfit. She settled on her MIT shirt and a pair of shorts. The shower would have to wait unfortunately. She brushed her teeth, swiped on some deodorant and pulled her hair back. Not her most elegant look but it was comfortable. She could feel Oliver’s eyes on her the second she left her bedroom. She heard his breath hitch they continued to stare at each other until Tommy cleared his throat.


	10. It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer but it definitely gets worse before it gets better.

“She what?” Felicity screeched.  
Felicity was livid, Oliver was speechless and Tommy looked dazed.  
Felicity sat down beside Tommy on the couch and put her arms around his shoulders. She was staring at Oliver who had a very confused look on his face.

“She has been seeing him for over a month. She was sleeping with me pretending to love me and all the while “visiting” her mom on the weekends to go screw another man. I was gonna propose, I told that Ollie.”  
“ Yeah man you did”  
“Well I actually did propose that’s when she decided to tell me. She had the nerve to say she still loves me .”  
“You deserve better Tommy, I always thought so I just never said so because she’s Sara’s sister.” 

He jumped up suddenly and said, “Hey Ollie, let’s go to the club tonight. I don’t have to be there tonight because I was supposed to be celebrating my engagement but hey we can celebrate my breakup instead. You can bring McKenna if you want. Or not? Lis, you can come too but you can’t bring that asshole you’re screwing cause I don’t like him and it’s my breakup party.”

“Oliver a word please.” Felicity said retreating to her bedroom. Oliver followed hesitantly.

"We can not let him throw his life away like this with the partying and the arrests.He’s come too far.”  
" I agree Felicity but what do you propose we do.”  
She sat down on her bed realizes the second she sat down it was a mistake. Oliver was looking at her with a heated gaze.

“I don’t know Oliver. But think of something.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes you. You’re the one who will be at the club with him tonight.”  
“What about you? You’re not going? What you have more important plans with Palmer?” he spat the last part out.  
“No I just don’t want to see you and your girlfriend? she said softly.  
He cupped her cheek, “Felicity look at me,McKenna is not my girlfriend.” “  
Yeah could have fooled me. You tell me you love me then less than 24 hours later you’re fucking McKenna. Sounds like love to me.”

He knew she was hurt but the hickey on her neck hadn’t escaped his attention. He knew in his bones Palmer gave it to her and the thought made his blood boil so he let the anger take over  
“Look who’s talking. Fucking the guy that beats you.”  
He stormed out her room for the second time. He knew it was a cheap shot but he had said it anyway.

“Tommy pick me up later alright.” “Yeah man around 9.” 

Tommy knocked on Felicity’s door, “Hey Lis can I come in.”  
“Free country” she replied bitterly.  
She was curled up under the covers. “Did Oliver leave?”  
“Yeah probably cause he can’t stand the thought of you riding Palmer.”  
She picked up her shoe beside the bed and threw it at him. He put his hands up in surrender. 

“You love him don’t you.”  
It wasn’t a question but she she answered anyway. “Doesn’t matter. He’s your best friend and if it didn’t work out I would hate for you to choose.”  
“That’s bullshit Lis and you know it. I would be thrilled and I would never have to choose between you guys. Because both you and Oliver would never make me. Plus, I happen to think you and Oliver is the forever kind of thing.”  
“Yeah you thought that about you and Laurel too.”  
Her brain caught up with her mouth, “Oh God Tommy that was a low blow. I’m just upset.  
Oliver and I never gonna happen not in your lifetime.”  


“Lis you’re going out with me tonight, you and Oliver are going to be civil and we are all going to have fun. Got it.”  
“Sir yes sir” she replied with a grin.It was probably a good idea anyway just to keep an eye on him. Her and Oliver can be civil for one night for Tommy.

Tommy closed the door smiling to himself. I will get them together if it’s the last thing I do.


	11. So it's gonna be forever ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the club part 2. Fights, makeups and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING.

Felicity is trying to kill him, Oliver thought. She had told him she wasn’t coming tonight yet here she is looking breathtaking as ever in a backless green dress.  
“Um.. hey” he finally said. “Hey Oliver I uh.. Tommy wanted me to come, not come come as in any sexual way I’m gonna shut up now.”  
She put her hands over her face clearly embarrassed. Yep Felicity was trying to kill him.  
First with the dress and now he couldn’t get the image of her writhing and moaning beneath him out of his head. This was gonna be a long night. Maybe he could just avoid her, yeah that was a good plan.

Felicity was struggling with what to wear she wanted to look sexy to show Oliver what he was missing yet at the same time she felt guilty, she knew she would be taking him all 12 rounds if she decided to dress to the max.  
In the end, the guilt did not win, she put on the sexiest dress she owned, well in her opinion the sexiest.  
A backless green dress, Oliver loved green. She curled her hair and pinned it to the side. She was nervous so of course she babbled,something about coming. Oh God she was she was so embarrassed but the look he gave her set her insides on fire. This was gonna be a long night. Maybe she could just avoid him, yeah that was a good plan.

Tommy being Tommy pulled himself out of a slump. He was ready to bounce back. Bang lots of chicks and drink copious amounts of alcohol.  
Plus, he had a plan to get Oliver and Felicity together. This will work it had to work.  
Sometimes he wants to bang their heads together but he has another plan tonight. The three of them arrive at the club, Oliver and Felicity try to separate but Tommy would not let them avoid each other tonight.  


Step one Loosen them up.  
“SHOTS!!” Tommy shouts.  
“Fine one shot.” Felicity said.  
“Sure.” Oliver said.  


One shot became two then three. In walked Sara. Felicity saw red. 

“Sara Lance, she shouted, “Why didn’t you tell me your sister was whoring around up my brother?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Your sister cheating on my brother,”  
“I didn’t know” she confirmed.  
“Fine, I believe you but why would she do this. I guess she is a whore like your mom.”  
Felicity realized what she said,”Oh God Sara I didn’t mean..”  
“Yes you did. You’re one to talk though. Always leading Oliver on then turning around and screwing Ray. You have a guy that loves you and respects and what do you do. Treat him like shit. You love him or so you claim but you lead him on and fuck a guy that shows you no respect. And that’s what you deserve. This friendship is over. I’m done and if Oliver was smart he would be too before you bring him down.”

Felicity was shocked but she knew Sara was right. She didn’t deserve Oliver she never would.  
She lost Sara,she was going to lose Oliver forever and that was something she could not handle.  
Tommy heard the whole thing he was heartbroken for his sister. She was upset and crying he was about to go after her when he seen Oliver grab her hand.

“Felicity what’s wrong.”  
“Nothing Oliver.” she said wiping her eyes.  
”Fe-li-ci-ty, what’s wrong, the truth please?”  


She said nothing just ran to Tommy’s office.Oliver was right behind her and Tommy was following discreetly.  
He seen Felicity enter and before she could close the door Oliver entered.  
Tommy thought for a second it wasn’t his planned step two but it could work.  
He quickly found a chair and put it in front of the door like he had seen on television shows, trapping them in.  
He smiled and walked away.

“Come on Felicity, talk to me.” Oliver pleaded.  
“Sara and I got in a fight, I said some horrible things and she said some.. very true things.”  
She began to cry again.”  
"Hey” Oliver said wiping her tears.  
“ No Oliver what she said was true. God I’m stupid.”  
“What did she say Felicity?”  
“ That you deserve better than me, and you do. I’ve been so horrible to you. You love me and I know that and I’ve been leading you on. I’m so sorry. I need you to leave Oliver you deserve better than me.”  
“Felicity,there is no one better than you.”Oliver whispered in her ear.  


She looked up at him, “I’m scared Oliver.”  
“Of what? and don’t give the Tommy bullshit excuse because we both know that isn’t the reason.”  
She took a deep breath before answering, “ You will leave just like everyone else has.” she whispered.  
“I know that's what you think but I promise you I will never leave you.  
I love you so much. I am so in love with you. I have been been for as long as I can remember. I know you might not believe me when I say I will never leave you but I swear on my life I would never leave you.”  
Felicity looked up at him searching his face, she put her hand over his heart.  
“I love you Oliver. I’m in love with you. I’m scared but when I’m with you, I’m less scared.” She kissed him it wasn’t a sweet chaste kiss this time, it was pure passion and full of lust. She bit his bottom lip he ran his tongue across her lip she gladly gave him access. She looked up at him and saw the heat in his eyes. 

She bit her lip and nodded. He ran his hands down her thighs she opened up for him. He licked his lips and slid a hand over her very damp clothed pussy stroking it.  
She groaned. He kissed down her neck as he slid her panties to the side ,slide one finger in testing her wetness. He growled at his findings.  
”God you’re so wet”,he whispered in her ear biting down on her earlobe.  
“Just for you”, she whispered back stroking him through his pants.  
She yelped then moaned as he entered two fingers in her.  
“I can’t wait to taste you but for now I want to make you come around my fingers.”  
“Oliver, please.” she begged,  
He curled his fingers while rubbing tight circles on her clit with his thumb. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast.  
“Fuck, Oliver”, she screamed out. She continued to moan as he worked her through it.  
She slumped over in his arms he leaned down giving her a sloppy kiss. He removed his fingers and licked the clean.  
“You taste just as good as I thought you would.” She laughed.  
“Let’s get out of here” he said tugging on hand. She looked confused.  
“I’m not making love to you for the first time in your brother’s office.”  
“Point taken.”she said with a grin. He laced his fingers with hers and tried to open the door it wouldn’t budge.  
“Tommy”,they both said at the same time.  
“Just break it down you can fix it or buy a new one tomorrow.”  
That’s what he did. 

By the time they got to the apartment they were both more than ready.  
Felicity could barely focus on unlocking the door with Oliver kissing her neck and back.  
He pushed her against the wall holding her in place letting her feel him hardness.  
He rolled his hips pressing against her center  
She let out a moan.  
“ I finally got you Felicity and I’m never letting you go.”  
“God I love you” she said with a smile and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom.  


Neither heard their phones buzzing with news that would change their whole world they were too high on each other.


	12. Or it's gonna go down in flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Maybe not good smut but I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

This is actually happening, Felicity thought. She was drowning in pleasure already and Oliver had barely touched her.  
How is that possible?  
He hoisted Felicity with one arm the second they got in her bedroom. He was kissing her hungrily while make the way to the bed.  
When he reached the bed he put her down gently never breaking the kiss.  
He pulled her dress around her waist growling at the newly exposed skin. He wasted no time taking a breast into his mouth.  
He sucked greedily, biting and licking before moving to the other breast.  
She was moaning and writhing beneath him. He smirked into her skin.  
When he was satisfied that both breast had received equal attention he began to kiss down her body.  
Stopping only to rid her of her dress.  


When he reached her hips she started breathing heavily in anticipation.  
He sucked on her hip bone for a few seconds then moved straight to her inner thigh.  
She let out a frustrated moan. He smiled into her thigh and nipped at the skin there. “Oliver” she pleaded.  
He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder then licked her through her panties.”Please.”  
He tugged her panties off with his teeth.  
She bit her lip as he spread her pussy lips and licked and sucked until she was on the edge, when he felt her getting close he curled two fingers in her and sucked her clit in his mouth.  
”Ol-Ol-Oliver” she stuttered as her vision blurred and she exploded. He lapped up her juices as she ran her fingers through his hair.  


She pulled him up and gave him a sloppy kiss not caring that she could taste herself, in fact that turned her on more.  
She reached up for him eager to feel his skin. She slid his jacket off his shoulders then made a quick work of his buttons.  
She wanted him like yesterday.  
He stood up sliding his shirt off completely then reached to undo his belt but Felicity shook her head signaling that she wanted to do that. He cupped her cheeks and sucked her bottom lip in his mouth she mewled.  
Her hands swiftly undoing his belt and ridding him of his pants.  
Grinning up at him,she stroked him through his boxers.”Fe-li-ci-ty” he warned, she released him.  
She gave him an impressed look stroked him a few times before tasting him.  
She licked his slit then swirled her tongue around the head a few times. He grabbed her hair.  
She licked him from tip to base before taking him fully in her mouth.  
She cupped his balls and she made eye contact with him.  
He would forever have the image burned in his mind of her lips wrapped around his cock. He gently pulled her up.  


“I’m not coming in your mouth. I want your pretty little legs wrapped around me when I come.” He whispered in her ear.  
“Condom?”  
She grinned, and whispered back,”I’m on the pill.”  
He growled and wasted no more time, they had waited long enough. He hooked her leg around his waist, pinned her wrist above her head, and slid home.  
He waited for her to adjust when she pulled him down for a kiss he knew that was a sign for him to move. “I love you Felicity.”  
He pulled out and thrust back in. He thrust slowly at first , “Harder” she cried out.  
He stared into her eyes.She nodded he kissed her lazily for a while then he slammed into her repeatedly. Her cries and moans grew as she met him thrust for thrust. He hooked her leg higher and the new angle was almost too much for both of them. “Felicity I’m about to come rub your clit for me.”  
She rubbed her clit in fast circles she was coming in seconds. Her orgasm triggered his own. He spilled into her pulsing pussy.  
“Holy fuck that was amazing.” she said when she finally caught her breath.  
He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead.  
She reached out and stroked his cheek,“ I love you Oliver. I’m happy this happened not just because it was epic,mind blowing, best sex ever I mean that definitely helped but because it’s you. You’re the man I love.” She laced her fingers through his. 

From the other room they heard Oliver phone ring, “Of course” he muttered. “Hey at least whoever waited until after the sex.” “Speedy, I can’t understand you what’s going on?” She only said one word the he could understand through the crying, Tommy… 

He looked at Felicity “It’s Tommy.”


	13. There’s nowhere we can hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. The next few chapters are rough ones too then on to the happy ending. I haven't decided exactly how many more chapters, at least 3 probably 4 though to wrap it up with a happy ending.

Tommy’s work was done. This plan was definitely going to get his sister and best friend together and he honestly couldn’t be more happy for them,but as he made his way back to the dance floor seeing all the couples kissing and dancing was tearing him apart. He made his way to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.  
He hates vodka but at least it will dull the ache in his heart. Instead of taking shots he just turns the bottle up. He drank nearly half of the bottle when Roy spots him.  
“Hey boss I think I should cut you off now.”  
Tommy takes another swig and says “ I don’t need to be cut off Harper, and you want to keep your job you will not say something like that again.”  
Tommy glared at Roy, he put his hands up in surrender. He watched Tommy turn up the bottle again an uneasy feeling settling within him so he called Oliver. No answer, Felicity No answer, Thea No answer hell he even considered calling Laurel. He such a bad feeling.

Tommy finished off the bottle and reached for another. Roy sprang into action.  
“I know you may fire me but I can not let you do that. You’re like Thea’s brother. You can’t drink yourself into oblivion on my watch she would kill me.”  
Tommy looked at him for a minute finally saying “Fine. I’m leaving.”  
“ Good go sleep it off I’ll call you a cab.”  
“No Goddamn cab” Tommy slurred.  
Roy’s eyes got huge as saucers, “ I really can’t let you do that Tommy.” Tommy punched Roy in the face, grabbed his coat and said “By the way you’re fired.”  
Roy called Thea this time she answered.  
“ Thank God Thea. It’s Tommy.” 

Thea got to the club she was frantic. “Tommy is like my brother Roy” she cried on his shoulder.  
Think Thea what’s the plan? Call Ollie that’s step one.  
She was crying thinking about what could happen to Tommy. She knew Ollie couldn’t understand her through the crying but she couldn’t control herself. She took one steady breath and said “Tommy” she knew her brother would understand.

*********** 

Oliver had Felicity in his arms finally it felt so good. He kissed her forehead then her neck then her shoulder. “Why Mr.Queen are you ready for round 2?” she laughed.  
“ I'm always ready for you Felicity.”  
She smiled and kissed him  
He would never get tired of her kisses he thought. Just then his phone rung. He groaned. “Of course” he muttered.  
“Hey at least whoever waited until after the sex.” 

He could barely making out Thea was saying. He did hear one word though, Tommy….  
He looked at Felicity “It’s Tommy.”

Felicity doesn’t think she has ever been more happy as she laced her fingers with Oliver’s. She loves him so much more than she ever thought possible. He loves her like really loves her.  


She snaps out of her thoughts when Oliver says “It’s Tommy”.  
“What do mean Oliver?”  
“ I’m not sure Thea was upset she didn’t give any specifics.” 

They got dressed faster than either of them ever got dressed in their whole lives. They both knew they smelled like sex but neither could care about that right now.  
Felicity pulled her hair up and Oliver combed his with his hands. She was marked with hickeys and beard burn but no time to cover it up so they reconciled the fact that everyone would know they just had sex and rushed out of the apartment fingers laced.

Oliver got them to the club in record time. “Thea what is going on?” Felicity asked the moment she got through the door.  
Thea looked up at Roy he took her hand and explained to them both what happened. “Where did he go? Felicity yelled.  
“Not sure, all he said was something along the lines of you won’t serve me I’ll go to someone who will. Then he fired me.”  
“ You’re not fired Roy” Oliver said evenly. “Come on Felicity I know where he is.”  
“ Wait we’re coming too.” Roy turned off the lights as they all made their way to Felicity’s car.  
As they were driving the route to Max Fuller’s club they started to see lots of cop cars.  
“Great Tommy’s got another DUI” Felicity muttered. Then they all saw the ambulance.  
“NO, NO, NO” Felicity whispered. Oliver parks the car and he and Felicity get out.  
“You guys can’t be here” the cop tells Oliver.  
“That’s my brother” Felicity states. Oliver takes her hand silent tears falling from his eyes. Thea and Roy got out of the car both in shock.

“TOMMY. Please don’t leave me. Everyone else has. You can’t too.” Oliver tightens the grip on her hand to let her know he will never leave her. She breaks out of his grip and runs to Tommy. “Please come back” she is stroking his hair, like he used to do to her when she would get scared. 

Oliver was watching the scene his heart was breaking not just for him but for Felicity too.  
The tears started to fall, he looked at Thea she was crying too but then he looked at Felicity slumped over Tommy’s body begging him not to leave and he lost it. He walked over to Felicity, got down on the ground and cried uncontrollably. She was stroking his hair now. They were clinging to each other so tightly sharing their mutual grief.

No one said a word on the way back. Roy was driving now because everyone was drowning in grief. He was too but it was a different kind of grief. Guilty grief… he should have him stopped somehow. He looked over at Thea she was starting out of the window. She lost a man who was basically her brother, then he looked at Oliver and Felicity in the backseat huddled up together. They were in the most pain. He started to cry for all of them.  


They had an unspoken agreement that they were going to the Queen mansion for the night. There was no way Felicity should say in her and Tommy’s apartment. He and Oliver had a conversation with their eyes and Roy nodded in agreement. Roy pulled up to the mansion they all got out not saying a word. 

Felicity and Oliver went upstairs to his room. He tried to talk to her, “Oliver can’t we just go to bed. We’ve both had a long night.”  
He just nodded. He wrapped her in his arms, she clung to him so tightly is was almost painful. He knew this is what she needed and he would spend the rest of his life giving her want she needed. He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight Felicity. I love you.”  
“Ditto.” They both were overcome by sleep within minutes.


	14. I'll keep on making the same mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heartbreak

It was a rough few days for Oliver,Felicity and Thea. Especially Felicity the nights were the worst so she said with Oliver at the mansion.  
One the third night she said she was ready to go home. Oliver was hesitant but could refuse her nothing, so he stayed with her.  
The next morning was the funeral. That day was probably the worst day of either of their lives.

Sara called that morning. Felicity was grateful but she told Sara she didn’t want her there because if she was there Laurel would think that it was okay for her to come, which she was far from welcome.  
Oliver was grieving as well but he did his best to be a comforting boyfriend through his grief too. Boyfriend?He hoped that’s what he was to her even though they had understandably not discussed it.  


Felicity was really just going through the motion for Oliver’s sake. She knew he was hurting too. She put on a brave face for three days in effort to be a good girlfriend. Wait girlfriend? Was she Oliver’s girlfriend? They had spent every night and day together. They kissed chastely and told each other they loved the other. That was a girlfriend right? Maybe they could figure it out after the funeral.  


Sara had called to check on her. She was thankful that even though they had a fight she still cared about her. She told her not to come to the funeral because Laurel would come and she hated Laurel. Just saying her name made her sick.  
The funeral was nice she guessed, as nice as a funeral could be. Oliver held her hand the whole service, she was grateful for that he had been her rock through this whole thing. Of course she would have expected no less even if they weren’t dating? he would be her rock. That’s just who her Oliver is. Her Oliver?  


What came as a surprise to all was Tommy had a will. A will? Like he was expecting to die. She didn’t understand. What was more of a surprise was he left the club to Roy. Roy? I guess he liked the kid more than he let on. She was not bitter about it though, what the hell would she do with a club? Plus she truly liked Roy.  


Roy kindly offered his club to host the typical after funeral gathering. He still felt guilty even though it wasn’t his fault. Roy was slumped over at the bar no doubt wallowing in guilt, Thea was talking to Oliver so Felicity walked over to set Roy straight one and for all that it wasn’t his fault.  


“Penny for your thoughts?” she sat down beside him.  
He turned to her, “Tommy was a good guy.I’m so sorry. I should have stopped him somehow but when I called you and Oliver and you guys didn’t answer I really didn’t know what to do. I’m so sorry Felicity.”  
“Not your fault understand quit with the blame game.” she said softly.Her mind was reeling though Roy called me? Roy called Oliver? That night?What were they doing? Oh God… she ran out of the club like she was on fire.  


She isn’t sure how but she ran all the way to her apartment. It was a blur when she entered the apartment she went straight to her bedroom and curled up on the bed. She knew Oliver would be here soon and she didn’t know how to feel about that. She checked her call log sure enough call from Roy on that night. Oh God…

Oliver was looking for Felicity everywhere he didn’t see her. Where could she have gone? They had spent every waking and sleeping moment together for the past three days. He never wanted her to be alone for too long. Last time he saw her she was talking to Harper, then she disappeared.  
He thought she probably went to the bathroom but that was about 15 minutes ago and he was officially worried. He checked the bathroom, well had Thea check it. When she wasn’t in there he decided to go back to the apartment to wait for her. He was surprised and grateful that she was there. He hugged her she didn’t hug him back.  


“Felicity?” he asked worriedly.  
She didn’t speak for a long time finally she said, “It’s not Roy fault.”  
“ I know that Felicity.”  
“It’s mine.”  
“Fel--” he started then she quickly added “And Yours”  
“What?” “Roy called us. Both of us to help Tommy and neither of us answered.” she said quietly. “You know why we didn’t answer Oliver” she said louder.  
He looked confused. “BECAUSE WE WERE FUCKING” she yelled.  
“Felicity.. that’s not what we were doing and you know it.”  
“Call it whatever you want Oliver, it doesn’t change the fact that if we weren’t so caught up with our hormones we could have saved MY BROTHER.”  
“ It wasn’t hormones either I love you and you love me. And yes of course I loved Tommy and I would give anything for him to be here but please don’t downplay us Felicity” he pleaded grabbing her hand.  
She looked as if he had just slapped her in the face. “No Oliver this was a mistake.Tommy should be here if we would have answered our phones he might still be. Maybe you don’t care but I do.”  
“OF COURSE I CARE. HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT. DON’T YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT” he was pissed now.  
“I’m sorry I know you loved him too” she whispered.  
“We will get through this.”  
“THERE IS NO WE OLIVER” she was back to yelling.  
“Please don’t do this Felicity not again.”  
“I would like to leave and not come back. Tommy’s gone so there’s nothing here for you.”  


“GODDAMNIT FELICITY. QUIT PUSHING ME AWAY.I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME.” She stared at him coldly, there was no light left in her eyes.  
“ No I don’t love you I never did and never will. I wanted to fuck you and I knew if I lied to you and told you I loved you, you would fuck me. It was good by the way but I do not love you in fact I hate you so leave and never come back.”  
Oliver walked over to her and grabbed her face in his hands, “You don’t mean this.” She pulled his hands away. “Yes I do now please leave.”  
Oliver was crying now, “Please Felicity.I lost my best friend I can’t lose you too.” She turned her back to him and said nothing, tears falling down her face.  
“Felicity I love you but I can’t do this anymore. You’re either in or you’re out. And if you let me walk out this door I’ll do what you ask and never come back. My heart can’t take it anymore. Please stop me” he pleaded.  
“Goodbye Oliver” she says after a few minutes.  
He walks out of the bedroom and she breaks down.

Oliver has that deja vu feeling except this time it feels final. He knows she’s in pain and that she probably didn’t mean anything she said, but it hurts all the same. Maybe she meant it, maybe didn’t love him, maybe she never would. It was going to be difficult but he was going to respect her wishes even though it was going to break his heart in the process.


	15. I can't escape this now Unless you show me how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Waring: Suicide Attempt
> 
> I'm probably not going to be able to post tomorrow so I decided to write and post this tonight.  
> I was going to have Malcolm appear but I decided a phone call would work well enough.  
> This is a little bit of a rough chapter as well but hey we're nearly at the end so things will be looking up soon :)  
> Thanks for reading!!

Two weeks had passed since she had thrown him out of her life. Two long, painful weeks. She said some really hurtful things to him. God how could she be so stupid? She was so lonely. Every morning she would get up and mistakenly think Tommy was going to be in the kitchen drinking milk from the carton or during the day she would think she heard his laughter from his bedroom. She missed him so much. Then she would lay in bed and think about Oliver, his scent had worn off the pillow by now but somehow she could still smell him. She missed him too and what was the worst thing about it is he was still here but she pushed him away for good this time. He had not called or texted or came by. She couldn’t blame him. She was a bitch and those were her wishes, of course they really weren’t her wishes but she told him they were and she knew Oliver well enough to know that would respect them. Her father had not called to check on her,not that she thought he would, but it got lonely. She didn’t leave the house. She didn’t really sleep but when she did she’d dream about Oliver, they’d be making love or just curled up on the couch watching a movie. Or sometimes it was their wedding day, he would be at the end of the aisle looking handsome, she would be wearing a beautiful gown that would put Cinderella to shame. Quiet dreams you keep to yourself she supposed. She didn’t eat much. Sara had came by a few times but she never went to the door. She was utterly alone and it sucked.  


Two weeks since he had last seen her, held her in his arms or even heard her voice. He had lost both Felicity and Tommy and he felt that heartache every day. He’d ride past the club or one of his and Tommy’s old hangout spots and he could almost hear Tommy’s voice. Then he would get home and his first thought was to call Felicity but she wanted him out of her life and as much as it broke his heart if it was what she wanted then he would give that to her. That didn’t stop him from dreaming of her. Sometimes simple things like going on dates and making love till the sun came up but sometimes he could see little blonde haired children running around playing. A boy with his smile and a girl with Felicity’s eyes. His heart ached so much with this dreams. He called Sara a couple of times to have her go check on Felicity but she’d always report back that she had not answered the door. He seriously thought about going over there but he decided it was best for now to let her heal and have her space and hopefully she’d come back to him soon.  


Felicity knew she needed get out of the apartment but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. A few nights ago she even got dressed but she couldn’t make it out the door. She even picked up the phone to call Oliver she was about to hit send, “You can do this Felicity” she gave herself a pep talk. In the end, she chose not to because why would he ever forgive her? She thought of all the shit that has happened over the past few weeks. She was just so tired so she drew herself a bath, that would help it had to help.

Oliver woke in a cold sweat, he felt as if someone was watching him. Felicity she was there but she couldn’t be there, she wouldn’t be there this was another dream. It felt different than all the others.He wiped the sleep out of his eyes all of the sudden Felicity turned into Tommy. “Tommy”.  
“Hey Ollie long time no see.” He was smiling.  
What the hell kind of dream was this. “You’re..” “Dead. I know I was so stupid.Hindsight though. I don’t have long. I need your help.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“We can catch up later but I need your help ,Felicity needs your help.”  
“What are you talking about? Felicity hates me.”  
“ You and I both know that isn’t true. But so what if she did. That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t help her if she were in trouble.Right?”  
“ Of course I would. I love her.”  
“I know and it sucks that I don’t get to be at your wedding and give a speech on how I have to lock you two idiots in the office at my club to get you together, he grinned, “Listen though you need to get to the apartment now.Break down the door and help Felicity.”  
”But she said…”  
“ I don’t care what she said. Please save her Oliver. I got to go. Please go.”  


Oliver threw on a shirt and some shoes, grabbed his phone and keys and raced to the apartment all the way replaying Tommy’s words in his mind. It was bad whatever it was, he only called him Oliver when it was serious. When he arrived he took the stairs two at a time and didn’t waste time knocking he just did as Tommy said and broke it down.  
“Felicity” Oliver yelled out over and over again receiving no answer he checked every room but no Felicity. The door to the bathroom was closed but he was worried by the point so he didn’t really care if she got angry it was locked too. He had a bad feeling so he broke it down too.  


The sight that greeted him was straight out of a horror film, blood everywhere. And Felicity in the bathtub with her wrist slit open. He pulled out his phone and called 911, “please hurry it’s bad” he told them. He swooped her out the tub and wrapped her in a blanket begging her to not leave him. He was on the floor crying next to her lifeless body when the ambulance arrived. “Please save her” he pleaded.  
“Only families is allowed to ride sir are you family?” they asked.  
He didn’t know why he said it but he blurted out “She’s my wife.”  
“Ok then.” At the hospital the doctors and nurses were rushing around so he reluctantly stepped out to call Malcolm.   


“What is it Queen? I’m busy.”  
He explained the situation and told him he needed to come down in case there was decisions only family could make. He simply said, “If it comes down to it let her die.”  
“How can you say that about your own daughter you monster?”  
“Well you have no choice in the matter because you are not family.” He hung up.  


He quickly called John asking for a huge favor.He ask if the agency his wife worked for could draw up fake marriage documents ASAP. He told him about Felicity and what Malcolm said and they agreed to help him. He breathed a sigh of relief then went to check on his “wife”. The doctor said she lost too much blood, they were doing transfusions and had to put her in a medically induced coma and that the next 48 hours were critical but if she was well enough then they would bring her out of it.  


The next two days were a blur of visitors Sara, Thea, Roy,John people trying to convince him to eat or leave. He refused every request. John brought him the papers just in case, but Lyla was sure if they didn’t ask to see them by now they would not at all. He was grateful. He just wanted to cover all his bases because he could not live without Felicity. He would plead her to open her beautiful eyes and come back to him. The doctor came the next morning and told him that they would be bringing her out of the coma but he warned him it could take some time for her to wake up. Now it was just more waiting but he’d would wait forever if he had too.


	16. I'll be the greatest fan of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue...

Two days, that’s how long since she had been brought out of the medical induced coma and she still had not woken up. “ This is not uncommon Mr. Queen” the nurse told him.  
He was worried and upset but he was also angry. How could Felicity do this? To Sara? To John? But especially to him?  
He sat in that damn chair at her bedside refusing to leave for one second. The only reason he had eaten was because John dropped off some roast and cornbread Lyla had made, and Thea brought him coffee and muffins each morning. He had barely slept, hospital chairs didn’t make the best beds but he wanted to be there when she woke up. Of course her douchebag father hadn’t bothered to show up and if had he would be picking himself up off the floor for what he had said about Felicity. The next morning Oliver was attempting to sleep when Felicity’s eyes fluttered. She was finally waking up.  


Where am I? she thought, What happened? Why is Oliver here? Oh God I’m in a hospital? Why?   
“ Welcome back Mrs. Queen” the nurse on duty said with a smile. Oliver shot up then. “Felicity.. Oh thank God. I was so scared.”  
“ You have a good husband.He has not left your side since you got admitted.”  


Mrs. Queen? Husband? Huh? “ How long have I been out?”  
“ Today would have been the 5th” Oliver said softly. “Well I’m going to let you guys catch up. The doctor will be by in a few minutes.” Felicity nodded. Oliver said “Thank you.” The nurse turned around, winked at Felicity and said “He’s a keeper.” Felicity nodded again.  


When the nurse shut the door Felicity said, “So Oliver how long have we been married?”  
“ Listen Felicity.. Oliver begin to explain before seeing a twinkle in her eye and a grin spreading across her face. He knew she was joking then he said, “About 5 days. It was sudden but hey when you know you know.” They were staring at each other intensely.He was joking but they both knew the last part wasn’t really a joke. To break up the suddenly charged air between them she laughed, “Well I’m gonna have to divorce you, you didn’t even get me a ring.”  
“Good thing we’re only fake married then. Plus you never signed that prenup."  
He smiled for the first time in weeks.  


The mood turned somber, “I’m really glad you’re awake” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My dad?” she whispered. Oliver shook his head. “That’s why I had marriage certificates drawn up so I would be your next of kin in case…" he trailed off but the air was thick with the unspoken words. The doctor entered then. “Mrs.Queen, how are you feeling?” Mrs. Queen it had a nice ring to it. “I’m… better” “Good. I want to keep you one more day to be safe but tomorrow you should be able to go home.” She nodded.  


When the doctor left Oliver said “You’re coming home with me to the mansion. He expected her to protest but instead she said,“Oliver… Thank you” “Of course” The first night at the mansion was fine she went straight to bed. The second night she lying in bed thinking about Oliver. He had been polite and got her any and everything she needed yet he had been somewhat distant, not that she blamed him but she needed to fix it or at least try. She walked the hall to his room steadying her breath.She walked in his his room and whispered his name.  


He had be awake starting at the ceiling when she walked in. Truth be told he had wanted to talk to her since she arrived but there really hadn’t been a good time. Sara came over in the mornings and would stay till about noon. John came and Thea would watch movies with her so he never had a real conversation with her.  


"Oliver"  
"Yes Felicity.  
Can I come talk you for minute?"  
"Yes"  
She stood by his bed lost in her thoughts when his voice pulled her out of her head, "Felicity get in" he said pulling the covers up so she could slid in.  


"Thank you" "You said that already" "No really thank you for coming for me." "Felicity I'll always come for you" " Thank you for saving me.. for saving me when I wasn't even worth saving" "Hey" he said lifting her chin up "don't say that you're worth it. You're worth it to me." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  


"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just so lonely and I said all those horrible things to you. I didn't mean any of them. I love you of course I love you. I think I've loved you since you said, "Hi I'm Oliver Queen" Please forgive me."  


"I'll always forgive you. I love you so much. I never want to spend another day away from you. I meant what I said at the hospital when you know you know and Felicity I know. I've always know. Marry me? Felicity had tears in her eyes, "Well if it's you asking then I'll it." She kissed him. "I love you."  


They kissed again this time it was heated. He slowly lifted her shirt off pulling her down on top of him. He sucked a breast into his mouth squeezing the other rolling the nipple in his hand. Then he flipped them over. He stood up to remove his pajama pants and slid her shorts down her legs. He kissed his way up her body relishing in the sounds she was making. Her hands weren't idle either stroking his chest grabbing his ass so his erection was lined up with her core. She was rolling her hips. He reached down between them pulling her panties to the side and dipping a finger in her when he discovered how wet she was. He smiled against her lips. Then pushed his boxers off then her panties. He slid his fingers back into her rubbing her clit suddenly she reached down to still his hand. "Please Oliver I need you." He nodded kissing her neck while his slid into her. They both moaned. He began to thrust slow and deep. He sped up his thrust a little but they weren't fast. He was kissing her neck. She was kissing his biceps and shoulders. He could feel her start clenching around him so he reached down rubbing her clit. A few seconds later she was falling clenching his so tightly he could only manage a few more thrust before spilling into her.  


"Hey Oliver" she ask with drawing patterns on his chest, "How did you know?" He gave her a confused look so she continued, "know that I was in trouble."  
"Oh you're gonna think I'm crazy but Tommy told me,he came to me in like a dream or something and told me that you needed help so I rushed over to your apartment and..."  
She smiled I don't think it's crazy at all cause Tommy came to me too and told me you were on your way that I had to fight... for you, for us." He smiled. Then kissed her new ring. " At least you got me a ring this time." They both laughed.  


They woke up the next morning in each other's arm knowing that's how they'd would wake up every morning from now on.


	17. Maybe we found love right where we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was my first story so I know it was perfect but thanks for sticking with me :)

Everyone gathered at the Queen Mansion for a day that everyone seen coming.  


Sara was the maid of honor,John was the best man. Roy who had became like another brother to Felicity walked her down the aisle. Oliver looked handsome in his tux, Felicity looked like a Disney princess in her dress. Everything was perfect. The only thing missing was Tommy other than missing her brother and his best friend the day was perfection until... Laurel showed up. Felicity was pissed, Oliver was upset that his wife has upset and everyone else was shocked. Laurel hadn't been seen in Starling since Tommy died.  


"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Please Felicity I only came to drop this off."  
"Well if it's a wedding gift I think we'll pass."  
"It is a wedding gift just not from me... From Tommy."  
"How dare you?"  
"Please before Tommy and I split up. He told me if anything ever happened to him to make sure you and Ollie got this on your wedding day. Only on your wedding day never before. He was always so sure. " Laurel had tears in her eyes as she handed Felicity a video tape and then walked away.  


Oliver and Felicity stared at each other not knowing what to think. Someone had a camcorder and pulled their tape out so Oliver and Felicity could watch Tommy's video. Tommy's face appeared on the screen and Felicity started crying, Oliver held her hand fighting tears of his own.  


"Ok are we rolling. Wonderful. Lis, Ollie if you are watching this well it means I'm no longer here because there's nothing in this world that would stop me from being at this wedding and delivering a kick ass best man's speech but if you watching this it means I can't be there which sucks because I always wanted you see you guys finally figure it out. Well anyway I'm gonna do my best man's speech right now. First of all I love you both and I really hope you get to see this because that means you guys are married and there's nothing I would love to see more. I knew it the first time I saw the two of you together, that there has never been two people more perfect for other. You guys have that once in a lifetime ,Notebook shit kind of love. I know that you guys well you Lis have held out on being together on my account but they is nothing that would ever make me happier than the two people I love most in the whole world to be happy. So go be happy and make me tons of nieces and nephews to spoil. Congrats on finally getting your shit together. I love you Lis. I love you Ollie."  


"Oh God" Felicity said tears rolling down her face. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and said, "Best wedding day present ever." Felicity nodded in agreement. "I love you Oliver Queen. I'm so glad we finally figured it out. Well Tommy was right me more so than you but thank you for for never giving up on me."  


"I never will Felicity Queen. I love you."


End file.
